An injection-molding manifold distributes one or more molten materials, or one or more “melts,” such as one or more plastics, from an injection-molding machine to injection-molding nozzles via a network of melt-channels within the manifold. Each melt is intermittently delivered to one or more mold cavities via the injection-molding nozzles during molding operations. The melt in each melt-channel is typically heated using electrical heaters located on the exterior of the manifold. If the nozzles are of a valve-gated type, actuators that reside on the side of the manifold opposite the nozzles are typically used. Sometimes equipment operators disengage and reengage the nozzles with a mold plate/gate inserts while the nozzles are still hot. This is known as “hot latching” and can lead to excessive wear and damage to the nozzles and/or mold plate/gate inserts where the components engage one another.